1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a repairing technique for decorative surfaces and, more particularly, to a technique for repairing printed wood grain patterns on furniture components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,711 shows it is old for transferring designs onto wood. U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,516 is another example of a printed design on a transfer sheet. Said design may be subsequently applied to wood to provide it with a wood grain pattern.